clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Music/Party
Here is some music that is used in parties in Club Penguin. Note:people have worked very hard on putting this website together so respect what they have done! (and do not wreck it!). Club Penguin 2005 Note: These tunes are regular room tunes. Beta Test Party *Coffee Shop/Book Room *Night Club Halloween Party *Coffee Shop *Night Club Christmas Party *Coffee Shop/Book Room *Night Club 2006 Winter Luau *Main Theme St. Patrick's Day Party *Main Theme April Fools' Party *Main Theme Mine Party *Main Theme Summer Party *Main Theme Western Party *Main Theme Halloween Party *Main Theme Christmas Party *Main Theme 2007 Winter Fiesta *Main Theme Festival of Snow *Main Theme St. Patrick's Day Party *Main Theme April Fools' Day Party *Main Theme Pirate Party *Main Theme Summer Kickoff Party *Main Theme Water Party *Main Theme *Night Club Camp Penguin *Main Theme *Pizza Parlor Fall Fair *Main Theme *Fall Fair Games Halloween Party Note that 224.swf is from Elite Penguin Force Ski Village and Ski Mountain. *Main Theme *Night Club Christmas Party *Main Theme 2008 Winter Fiesta *Main Theme Sub-Marine Party *Main Theme *Night Club *Boiler Room *Pizza Parlor St. Patrick's Day Party *Main Theme April Fools' Day Party *Inside Buildings *Outside Buildings Rockhopper and Yarr's Arrival Party *Main Theme Medieval Party *Main Theme *Quieter version of Main Theme *Lighthouse *The Underground *Mine Shack Water Party *Main Theme *Night Club Music Jam *Main Theme *Snow Forts & Ice Rink *Pizza Parlor *Lighthouse *Beach *Coffee Shop *Iceberg *Forest *Mine *Ski Village *Cove Penguin Games *Main Theme *Sport Shop, Cave, Iceberg *Ski Lodge *Coffee Shop & Pizza Parlor Fall Fair *Main Theme *Fall Fair Games 3rd Anniversary Party *Main Theme Halloween Party Note that 224.swf is from Elite Penguin Force Ski Village and Ski Mountain. *Main Theme *Inside Buildings *Night Club Dojo Grand Re-Opening Party *Main Theme *Card-Jitsu Christmas Party *Main Theme *Inside Buildings *Cove *The Underground 2009 Winter Fiesta *Main Theme *Sub-Theme Puffle Party *Main Theme *Sub-Theme *Underground Pool *Night Club *Lighthouse St. Patrick's Day Party *Main Theme *Night Club *Forest Penguin Play Awards *Main Theme April Fools' Party *Outside Buildings *Inside Buildings *Box Dimension & Box Store Medieval Party *Main Theme *Quieter version of Main Theme *Lighthouse *The Underground *Mine Shack *Ye Knight's Quest (And Princesses Too!) *Knight's Quest Finish Adventure Party *Main Theme *The Underground *Dance Club Music Jam *Main Theme *Night Club *Soccer Pitch *Coffee Shop *Beach *Iceberg *Forest *Mine *Orca Straw *Cove *Night Club Rooftop *Night Club Rooftop *Night Club Rooftop *Night Club Rooftop Festival of Flight *Main Theme *Hot Air Balloon Ride & Tallest Mountain *Night Club The Fair *Main Theme *Fall Fair Games 4th Anniversary Party *Main Theme Halloween Party Note that 224.swf is from Elite Penguin Force Ski Village and Ski Mountain. *Main Theme *Inside Buildings *Mine Shack *Night Club *Pizza Parlor Great Snow Maze *Main Theme *Yeti Cave Celebration of Fire *Card-Jitsu Fire *Fire Dojo Holiday Party 2009 *Main Theme *Inside Buildings *Magic Sleigh Ride *Dance Lounge *Iceberg *Night Club 2010 Puffle Party *Main Theme *Sub-Theme *Puffle Show *Night Club Penguin Play Awards *Main Theme *Pizza Parlor April Fools' Party *Main Theme *Inside Buildings *Night Club *A Silly Place Earth Day *Main Theme/Recycling Plant The Popcorn Explosion *Old PSA HQ and Old EPF Command Room *EPF Command Room Medieval Party *Main Theme *Lighthouse *The Underground *Ye Knight's Quest (And Princesses Too!) *Knight's Quest Finish *Knight's Quest 2 *Knight's Quest 2 *Knight's Quest 2 Island Adventure Party *Theme 1 *Theme 2 *Tree Forts *Town *Night Club *Ships *Forest Music Jam *Main Theme *Stadium *Coffee Shop *Night Club *Beach *Iceberg *Forest *Mine *Night Club Rooftop *Night Club Rooftop *Night Club Rooftop *Night Club Rooftop *Cove *Ski Village *Dock *Back Stage Mountain Expedition *Cave (Party Room) *Ice Cavern *Toughest Mountain The Fair 2010 *Main Theme *Coffee, Beacon, Bonus Game Room, Great Puffle Circus Entrance and Great Puffle Circus *Fall Fair Games *Night Club 5th Anniversary Party *Main Theme Halloween Party Note that 251.swf is from Herbert's Revenge Mission 8 in Herbert's Cave. *Main Theme *Inside Buildings *Night Club *Dark Swamp *Dark Chamber *Monster Room *Pizza Parlor/Haunted House Exterior Celebration of Water *Card-Jitsu Water *Water Dojo Holiday Party These are just well know songs and some may not be on Club Penguin. *Outside Buildings *Iceberg,Coffee Shop and Book Room *Pizza Parlor, Migrator, Dojo, Lighthouse, and Beacon *Magic Sleigh Ride *Night Club *Dance Lounge *??? Room 2011 Wilderness Expedition *The Wilderness *The Cliff *Brown Puffle Cave *The Shore *The Glade Puffle Party *Main Theme *Inside Rooms *Puffle Show *Night Club Roof 1 *Night Club Roof 2 *Night Club Roof 3 *Night Club Roof 4 *Cove *Mine *Cave *Lighthouse *Iceburg *Igloo Puffle Party (Old Theme) April Fools Day Party A remix of the April Fools Day Party Night Club is also the music for the EPF Spy Snake Game on Herbets Revenge DS. *Outside Buildings *Inside Buildings *Night Club *Box Dimension *Dessert Dimension *Doodle Dimension *Space Dimension *A Silly Place *Stair Dimension *Cream Soda Dimension *Candy Dimension *A Strange Dimension Earth Day Party *Dock *Recycling Plant *Snow Forts Medieval Party *Main Theme *Lighthouse *The Underground *Ye Knight's Quest (And Princesses Too!) *Knight's Quest Finish *Knight's Quest 2 *Knight's Quest 2 *Knight's Quest 2 *Dragon Room Quest 3 *Puzzle Room Quest 3 *Gem Room Quest 3 *[ Category:Parties Category:Club Penguin Category:Famous Penguins Category:Puffles Category:Parties Category:Club Penguin Category:Famous Penguins Category:Puffles Category:Parties Category:Club Penguin Category:Famous Penguins Category:Puffles Category:Parties Category:Club Penguin Category:Famous Penguins Category:Puffles